Working Through Their Kinks
by Sayuri Rose K
Summary: Assorted fills for the Glee Kink Meme over on LJ. Rated M for obvious sexual content
1. A First For Everything

**Title: **A First For Everything  
><strong>Author:<strong> sayuri_rose_k**  
>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kurt/Blaine**  
>Word Count: <strong>574  
><strong>RatingWarnings: **R  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am not Ryan Murphy; therefore I do not own Glee.  
><strong>SummaryNotes: **A fill for a prompt at LJ's glee_kink_meme. It's my first fill, so please go easy on me. Sorry if it's not exactly what the OP is looking for. All I can say is that I tried and it was awkward for me to write since I'm currently going on no sleep.

**Prompt: Now that we know how awkward Kurt is with sex and how he views it and he and Blaine are pretty much 'together' (even though they haven't actually announced it, but we can assume right? ;] )**  
><strong>It'd be kind of funnycute if after a while of being together Blaine finally convinces Kurt to 'go all the way' with him, and even though Kurt is terrified he is willing because he loves Blaine so much and would rather lose it to someone he trusts than someone he may not and hopes it'll boost his confidence.**

**BUT he's so nervous that the entire time he's asking if he's doing it right, and even going as far as to pull out the pamphlets Burt game him right in the middle of trying to get it on, turning Blaine off. Reconciliation later of course, and the awkward sex happens. Awesome, hilarious, and sweet awkward sex. Since this is first time!sex I'd rather not have any major kinks, but maybe nipple play or something if you wanna spice it up? Something not too wild and crazy. Hope this wasn't too detailed!**

It was with the death of Pavarotti and then upcoming Regionals competition (which the Warblers lost anyway) that Blaine had confessed that he loved Kurt and kissed him. That was a month ago. Now that Kurt and Blaine were officially boyfriends, they never let an opportunity to make out pass them. It was during a rather heated make out session, in Blaine's dorm room, on a cold day in February that he said:

"I want to go all the way with you."

Kurt, not really all that into the idea shook his head vehemently. However, after much convincing from Blaine that it was better to lose it to someone he trusted rather than someone he didn't and it would be a great confidence booster, Kurt agreed.

And so Friday night found the two of them alone at the Hummel-Hudson house. Burt, Carole and Finn were out at a Cavaliers game in Cincinnati, they wouldn't be back until midnight, at the absolute latest. They were in Kurt's room, making out. Only this time, Blaine managed to get Kurt to take off his shirt. Kurt, for his part, was excited but nervous as all hell. What if he hurt Blaine? What if he didn't put the condom on right? What if he forgot sufficiently to stretch Blaine? Oh God, Kurt didn't know how he would be able to handle the embarrassment.

Blaine, sensing Kurt tensing up, said, "It's okay Kurt, you'll do fine."

Nerves calmed for the moment, Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's oxford and slide the shirt from his shoulder's. Kurt then proceeded to kiss and nibble at Blaine's jaw, slowly working down the shorter boy's neck and towards his nipples. Not really knowing what he was doing, Kurt shyly sucked on Blaine's left nipple and pinched his right.

Blaine hissed. Cue Kurt freaking out.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine I'm so sorry, are you okay? Am I hurting you? Oh God, I'm hurting you aren't I? Oh…I knew this wasn't a good idea…."

Reaching towards his bedside table, Kurt dug out the pamphlets Burt had given to him.

"Kurt…." Blaine started.

"No Blaine," Kurt said, flushing a bright red, eyes glassy. "I was hurting you. I have to make sure I'm doing this right. The pamphlet says that stimulating the nipples is a good start to intercourse….."

Blaine looked at Kurt incredulously. "Kurt you were doing fine…."

"No I wasn't!" Kurt yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "I was hurting you and I really wasn't intending on hurting you. The pamphlets don't have anything about what to do if someone causes another pain!"

By now, Blaine was not up to 'getting it on'. In fact, he was completely turned off.

So, Blaine did what he does best. He comforted Kurt.

"Listen Kurt, I know that you were eager-don't look at me like that Kurt- you were and don't say that you weren't. But I knew, on some level that you weren't ready for this."

Kurt looked at him tearfully. "But Blaine, I…."

"I know, Kurt. I wanted to help you get over your fear of intimate relations. But…that plan seems to have backfired on me. We don't have to go all the way if you don't want to. Just know that I still love you and that we'll get through this together. Okay?"

Kurt smiled warily, "Thank you Blaine."

Kurt spooned Blaine and soon the two were dosing.

"Love you Blaine."

"Love you too, Kurt."


	2. With Great Power

**Title: **With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility  
><strong>Author:<strong> sayuri_rose_k**  
>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kurt/Blaine**  
>Word Count: <strong>321  
><strong>RatingWarnings: **R to be safe  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am not Ryan Murphy; therefore I do not own Glee.  
><strong>SummaryNotes: **A fill for a prompt over at LJ's glee_kink_meme. Hopefully, it was what the OP was looking for.

**Prompt: Blaine/Kurt – orgasm denial or watersports;I have a desperation kink and Klaine is my super-hot OTP so... whichever of the two routes you wanna go with this is fine (or both, if you're feeling creative). Just emphasis on the desperation aspect. Can be either Kurt or Blaine in the compromising position.**

Blaine and Kurt finally have taken the next step into their relationship. While Kurt was still a little hesitant to "go all the way", he and Blaine at least progressed to hand jobs, blowjobs and upper body exploration. They also started to explore their sexual kinks. It was curiosity that had lead Blaine to discover that Kurt liked being denied orgasm.

The thing was orgasm denial went hand-in-hand with the need to pee. This was exactly where Kurt found himself during a rather heated make-out session.

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded for the fifth time. "Blaine you have to get off me. I need to pee."

Blaine stopped. "Really, Kurt? Well, if you have to go so bad, then just go."

"Not on my Egyptian cotton sheets! I've told you twice already!"

Blaine ground his erection into Kurt's. Kurt groaned.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined. "I seriously have to go!"

Blaine ignored him and leaned in for another kiss. As he kissed Kurt, he continually ground his erection into Kurt's, causing Kurt to become even more desperate.

"Blaine, seriously, if you don't let me use the bathroom right now – "

Blaine cut him off again, this time with a suck to his sensitized left nipple. By now, Kurt's bladder was in so much pain that he actually considered just going right where he was. With Blaine continuing to suck and bite at his nipples, he let go with a heavy sigh.

Soon enough, a warm and pleasant feeling as well as relief, flooded through him, creating a dark circle on his sheets and jeans.

When Blaine let go of his nipple, he said, "Aww. I was gonna let you go, but now you made a mess."

Kurt hid his face in the pillows, embarrassed. There was no way he would be able to explain away why he had to wash his sheets twice in the same day. Thank god for the Cincinnati Reds Opening Day.


	3. Metal in His Mouth

**Title: **Sexy Times with Metal in His Mouth  
><strong>Author: <strong>sayuri_rose_k**  
>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kurt/Blaine**  
>Word Count:<strong> 555  
><strong>RatingWarnings: **NC-17 to be safe. Sexy times!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am not Ryan Murphy; therefore I do not own Glee.  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** A fill for this prompt over at LJ's glee_kink_meme.

**Prompt: Blaine kisses Kurt for the first time (like in 'Original Song') and he's surprised about what he's feeling in Kurt's mouth - a metal piercing. He's never noticed the piercing so at first he's surprised and shocked because you guys know what a dapper guy he is, but he's totally turned on by it and is fascinated by the cold feeling of the piercing in his mouth and he's little embarrassed (plus points if Blaine is blushing like crazy and Kurt is totally laughing at how embarrassed his boyfriend is and teasing him in class and stuff (rolling it in his mouth, playing with...)**

**Blaine telling the warblers that Kurt has a tongue piercing and if they have noticed (your choice if they did or not) and talking about nothing else and thinking not thinking about anything else.**

**Kurt sees how turned on Blaine is by it so he wants to give him a blowjob. Describing the feeling would be nice.  
>At the end of the bj it would be cool if Blaine asks Kurt out of breath if he can get nipple piercings.<strong>

Ever since they kissed, Blaine couldn't keep Kurt out of his head. Every time they ended up walking down the hallways together at Dalton, Blaine felt his body temperature rise and his dick harden. Yeah, Kurt Hummel was finally his boyfriend. But it wasn't the passion of the first kiss that caused such a reaction. Oh no. Instead, it was the memory of Kurt's surgical steel tongue piercing rubbing against Blaine's tongue that really tightened his skintight jeans.

Oh the places Blaine's mind went every time the two ended up in a make-out session. Blaine imagined Kurt going down on him and sucking him off, the piercing increasing the pleasure for not only Kurt, but himself as well. He also imagined Kurt using his piercing to rim Blaine and coming without even touching his dick. And don't even get him started on what that piece of metal would feel like on his nipples…..

But anyway, it was during this particular make-out session that two of Blaine's fantasies came true. He and Kurt had been heavily making out in Blaine's dorm room. Starting off with chaste kisses and gradually getting hotter, clothes were starting to be shed. First thing to go were their blazers, quickly followed by ties and oxfords.

After removing his shirt, Kurt looked down at Blaine and noticed Blaine's vertigo stick.

"I want your psycho, your vertigo stick…"Kurt sang, grinning evilly.

Blaine moaned. "God Kurt…"

Smirking, Kurt asked, "Does my tongue piercing turn you on?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt bent his head and licked Blaine's left nipple. Blaine shuddered. Kurt bit and licked the flushed bud until it was erect. He treated the right nipple to the same thing. Blaine groaned and shuddered.

Deciding to find out the extent of Blaine's arousal, Kurt licked his way down Blaine's torso until he reached the waistband of the uniform slacks. Smirking, Kurt unbuttoned and unzipped the uncomfortable looking slacks, taking Blaine's underwear with them. With Blaine's hardened dick no longer confined, Kurt could tell that he was at full mast. Wrapping his (not-so) delicate right hand around Blaine's dick, Kurt started stroking the length and thumbing the slit.

While stroking Blaine, Kurt removed his own pants, not caring where they landed. With the last barrier gone, Kurt went down on Blaine, taking him to the root. By now, though, Blaine was only a blubbering mess of moans, groans and half-coherent words. So, even if he wanted to tell Kurt to move, he just simply couldn't. Instead, he rotated his hips and hit the back of Kurt's throat, eliciting a moan that sent delicious vibrations straight into his dick.

Kurt bobbed his head as he went down on Blaine, applying more and more suction each time he went down, and making sure that his tongue piercing ran along the thick vein on the underside of Blaine's dick on the up stroke.

This went on for several minutes until…

"C-c-c-AH!"

Blaine came with a strangled groan down Kurt's throat. Kurt kept sucking, making sure to get every last drop and then collapsed on top of him.

Breathing heavily, Blaine looked at Kurt and said, "Best blowjob ever. Wow, babe."

Kurt hummed in agreement.

After catching his breath a little, but still feeling out of breath, Blaine was hit with an idea.

"Hey Kurt, Can you take me to get my nipples pierced?"


End file.
